Happy Birthday Nii-san
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu. Yaoi, Incest, Lemon Explicit. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. Nosebleed alert! Happy reading!


**_Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk hadiah ulang tahun suami gue Uchiha Itachi *ditabok fans Itachi* yang jatuh tepat pada hari ini, 9/6/2015 – Happy Birthday, Itachi *kiss* - [[ jangan keroyok gue *LoL* ]]_**

 ** _Maaf kalo menurut kalian Sasuke disini OOC, kalo menurut gue sih ngga OOC karena settingannya kan Sasuke pas masih kecil, dan ga ada settingan Itachi ngebunuh clan Uchiha, jadi Sasuke tetap pada jiwa masa kecilnya walaupun disini gue bikin Sasuke udah berumur dua belas tahun._**

 ** _Anyway, Happy reading aja. Jangan lupa. Fic ini vulgar, ok! You have been warned *grin*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jam pulang akademi..

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kau terlihat murung hari ini.." Tegur Sakura.

Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu yang menegurnya barusan, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya sambil terus bertopang dagu.

"Tak apa – " Jawabnya singkat. Lalu kembali menghela nafas.

Sakura hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya melihat ulah orang yang ditaksirnya sejak kecil, memang Uchiha bungsu ini terkenal dingin dan judes, tapi karena betapa Sakura sudah mengenal dan menyukainya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan 'diamnya' Sasuke hari ini. Tak berani mengganggu pria tampan pujaan hatinya lagi, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memundurkan langkahnya.

Merasa sedikit lega dengan kepergian gadis berisik tersebut, Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan kembali terbengong. Sesekali mendengus berat sambil mengepalkan tangannya, terlihat sekali ekspresi wajahnya yang frustrasi.

Mengapa Uchiha manis ini begitu gelisah?

Oh, mari kita lihat tanggal hari ini – benar, tanggal sembilan Juni, dan hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk Sasuke, lebih tepatnya untuk kakak kesayangan Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Dan sebagai tambahan hari ini Itachi telah menginjak usia emasnya, yaitu tujuh belas tahun. Sasuke sering mendengar para gadis begitu histeris dan _ber-kyaaa_ ria jika membahas ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas. Padahal mereka sendiri masih terlalu lama untuk mencapai umur terebut.

Sasuke sendiri baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas di bulan Juli tahun kemarin, dan tahun ini Itachi terlebih dahulu menginjak kenaikan usianya, Sasuke terpana, ia menyadari kakaknya kian terlihat tampan dan dewasa, suaranya merendah dan terdengar lebih berat. Sementara ia sendiri masih terlihat seperti anak-anak. Namun, hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin mengagumi sosok sang kakak. Usianya yang kian bertambah, sama sekali tak mengurangi kasih sayang yang diberikan sang kakak padanya. Ia tetap 'Nii-san' yang menyayangi dan disayanginya.

Tentu Sasuke begitu ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kakaknya. Itulah yang membuatnya gelisah sepanjang hari ini, bahkan seharian ini Sasuke tampak tak fokus dengan pendidikan di akademi.

Sambil merengut, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong tasnya. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali menendang batu. Ia kesal, pasti kakaknya tak kan ada di rumah, pasti Itachi pulang dengan membawa segunung hadiah, belum lagi setelah sampai dirumah, ia masih kedatangan tamu wanita yang _ber-kyaaa_ ria sambil membawa kado-kado yang di hias sedemikian rupa. Persis seperti tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Menyebalkan.

Sasuke yang masih kecil dan belum bisa apa-apa, bahkan untuk menabung pun ia harus susah payah, apa yang bisa diberikan untuk kakak tercintanya? Dibandingkan dengan hadiah-hadiah yang diterima Itachi dari para penggemarnya, mulai dari sekedar isi pensil-mungkin, hingga sebuah katana mahal, Sasuke merasa tak bisa menyaingi mereka, dan tak mungkin memberikan hadiah yang berarti untuk Itachi.

Memang, setiap Sasuke menanyakan ingin diberi hadiah apa pada Itachi, jawaban yang didapatkannya hanyalah 'Kau ada disampingku saja sudah cukup, Otouto' dari mulut kakaknya. Awalnya, ia senang dengan jawaban Itachi yang seperti itu, ia merasa dirinya lah hadiah terindah untuk sang kakak. Tapi, semakin Sasuke tumbuh walau sama sekali belum bisa dikatakan dewasa, ia mulai merasa bahwa kata-kata kakaknya itu hanya sekedar hiburan agar ia tak memaksakan diri demi seonggok hadiah.

Ia ingin melihat kakaknya tersenyum padanya seperti sang kakak tersenyum pada para gadis yang memberikannya bungkusan kado yang dihias dengan cantiknya.

Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sebuah sentilan mendarat di keningnya. Langkahnya pun terhenti bahkan berbalik mundur. Setelah mengusap keningnya, ia melihat sosok tinggi yang paling disayanginya sudah berada didepannya. Ternyata Itachi menjemputnya. Di satu sisi, ia senang. Belakangan ini Itachi selalu sibuk hingga jarang menjemputnya ke akademi. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa kesal. Entah, rasanya kesal saja.

"Aku dihadiahkan wajah cemberut adikku di hari ulang tahunku… apakah ini merupakan pertanda buruk?" Canda Itachi.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya jika sang kakak sudah menggodanya seperti itu. Ah, sikap dewasa dan perlakuan hangatnya memang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman dan bisa menjadi dirinya apa adanya. Akhirnya, Itachi menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan pulang bersama.

"Ne, Nii-san – ulang tahunmu kali ini, kau ingin hadiah apa? Jangan mahal-mahal, tabunganku tak sebanyak tabunganmu.."

Itachi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau ada di sampingku saja, sudah lebih dari cukup, Sasuke.. Aku tak butuh hadiah lain lagi darimu.."

Sasuke kembali cemberut. Lagi-lagi Itachi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban seperti itu.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, menganggapku remeh.." Gerutu Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa lepas dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, sepertinya kali ini ia tak bisa mengelak karena adiknya sudah sedikit lebih 'besar' walaupun bukan dewasa, setidaknya Itachi sudah tak bisa menggunakan kata-kata itu lagi untuk menolak hadiah dari Sasuke. Tapi, sungguhpun Itachi bukan menganggap remeh adiknya, tapi memang baginya keberadaan Sasuke dan bisa selalu melihat adiknya senang, baginya sudah cukup. Tak ada yang spesial baginya, tak ada istilah ulang tahun menurutnya. Logikanya hanya berputar pada, ia ingin dirinya dan Sasuke akan meraih masa depan yang indah. Menjadi Shinobi yang bisa berguna untuk desanya. Tak ada waktu bagi Itachi untuk mengkhususkan hari lahir.

"Aku tak menganggapmu remeh, Sasuke .. Apalah arti sebuah hadiah jika aku harus melihatmu murung karena mencarikan hadiah untukku? Lagipula, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, kekanankan sekali jika aku harus merengek meminta hadiah.." Jawab Itachi mencoba lebih bijak.

Sasuke masih belum puas dengan jawaban kakaknya, ia merasa sedikit 'cemburu' pada wanita-wanita yang _ber-kyaaa_ ria sambil memberikan hadiah pada Itachi dan dibalas oleh senyum ramah dan hangat oleh Itachi. Sasuke iri – bukan, ia tak mau kakaknya memberikan senyum itu pada orang lain selain dirinya.

'Brother Complex' – Sasuke sering di ledek seperti itu oleh Naruto di akademi, dan ia kesal. Tapi, itu dulu, sekarang ia tak peduli Naruto mengejek apapun tentang dirinya dan Itachi, toh kebenarannya memang ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, begitu posesif dan tak mau kehilangan Itachi. Baginya, tak ada kakak yang sempurna selain Itachi.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin bisa membuatmu tersenyum padaku seperti kau tersenyum pada mereka yang memberikan hadiah untukmu, Nii-san.."

Polos sekali. Sasuke kecil yang begitu manis dan jujur. Kebahagiaan Itachi satu-satunya. ia menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit berjongkok menghadap adik kesayangannya.

"Sasuke, senyumku untukmu jauh lebih berarti daripada senyumku untuk mereka, aku tersenyum padamu dengan segenap perasaan ikhlas dan sayang padamu, sementara pada mereka, aku hanya bermaksud berterima kasih, tak ada perasaan khusus selain menunaikan hal yang disebut etika.."

Sasuke terkesima mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Kakaknya memang mengagumkan. Sasuke semakin menyayangi kakaknya, ia ingin langsung memeluk kakaknya saat itu juga, tapi karena posisi mereka masih berada di tengah jalan, maka itu tidak mungkin. Sebenarnya ia juga rindu di peluk dan di gendong Itachi, tapi kini ia sudah sebelas tahun – bulan Juli depan dua belas tahun – maka, akan sangat memalukan baginya bila mengharapkan perlakuan itu lagi pada Itachi.

Itachi kembali menegakkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ganti aku menerima banyak hadiah, aku akan berbagi hadiah untukmu.. aku akan membuatkan onigiri kesukaanmu.."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Itachi, lalu mereka berjalan ke toko swalayan, membeli bahan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

 _"_ _Hei, pacarku hari ini ulang tahun, aku bingung harus membelikan apa, rasanya bosan jika memberikannya barang-barang biasa.." Seru sebuah suara wanita._

Sasuke tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah wanita tersebut. Yah, dua orang gadis remaja yang juga sama-sama sedang berbelanja. Ia tak peduli saat Itachi mulai beranjak dari sisinya dan berjalan menuju koridor lain. Dia tetap ditempatnya ingin menyimak apa yang dibicarakan kedua gadis itu.

 _"_ _Kau ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial kan?_ " Tanya teman dari gadis tersebut.

Sasuke semakin intens memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

 _"_ _Tentu saja.."_

 _"_ _Mudah saja, kau berikan saja dirimu sendiri padanya.."_

Sasuke terpaku. Ia tak mengerti arti dari 'memberikan diri sendiri' sebagai hadiah. Dan untuk menambah rasa penasarannya, sang gadis yang diberikan saran seperti itu malah _ber-kyaaa_ ria, dan mukanya langsung merona merah, Uchiha tanggung itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan heran. Ia baru kali ini mendengar tentang 'diri sendiri' yang bisa dijadikan hadiah. Memangnya, apa yang bisa dilakukan diri sendiri sebagai hadiah? Tapi, melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang sedemikian histeris, membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa 'memberikan diri sendiri' memang merupakan hadiah terbaik.

Baiklah, aku akan menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiah – begitu pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Ayo pulang.." Suara Itachi menyadarkannya dan ia hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sekitar jam sebelas malam, Fugaku dan Mikoto masuk ke kamar. Itachi pun beranjak dari ruang keluarga dan berjalan naik menuju kamarnya. Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan kakaknya.

Hari ulang tahunnya akan berakhir satu jam lagi, dan ia masih belum memberikan apapun pada kakaknya, justru sebaliknya malah ia yang diperlakukan spesial oleh Itachi di hari ulangtahun sang kakak tersebut. Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Percakapan kedua gadis yang ditemuinya tadi siang di swalayan, masih terus berputar di otaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu maksud dari hadiah yang sangat berharga itu. Sasuke ingin memberikannya, tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa yang dimaksud dari 'memberikan diri sendiri'. Memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kotak kado kah? Atau menjadikan dirinya di bully oleh kakaknya kah? Oke, poin kedua tak mungkin. Itachi akan lebih memilih bunuh diri jika harus ditawarkan membully Sasuke.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengendap ke kamar Itachi dan membuka perlahan pintu kamar sang kakak. Terlihat olehnya Itachi mulai terlelap, nafasnya teratur dan wajahnya terlihat rileks. Sejenak, Sasuke terpana, ia pun duduk di lantai samping tempat tidur Itachi dan memandang kakaknya. Tampan sekali, tak heran banyak wanita yang _ber-kyaaa_ ria jika berada didekat Itachi. Sasuke tak bosan memandang sosok yang amat dikaguminya ini.

"Sasuke?"

Kaget, Sasuke langsung memundurkan posisi duduknya. Ia terlalu asyik memandang kakaknya hingga saat Itachi membuka matanya, ia tak sadar. Kini, kakaknya hanya memandang bingung adiknya yang manis ini. Dan jantung Sasuke berdebar hebat. Baru kali ini Sasuke sekaget ini dan seberdebar ini, biasanya tidak.

"Ni—Nii-san .. A—aku hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun.." Jawab Sasuke sedikit gugup.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya, setahunya seharian ini ia bersama Sasuke dan tidak melihat adiknya ini mempersiapkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hadiah atau semacamnya. Sedikit membuat Itachi penasaran juga. Ia tersenyum hangat pada adiknya dan bangun dari rebahannya namun tetap duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hee? Ternyata adikku ini pintar membuat kejutan, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya – lalu, mana hadiahku?" Tanya Itachi.

Kali ini Sasuke kebingungan, bagaimana caranya ia menyampaikan bahwa dia ingin memberikan 'dirinya sendiri' sebagai hadiah. Karena, ia sendiri pun tak mengerti. Konsepnya adalah, jika dia mengatakan pada Itachi bahwa dia akan memberikan 'dirinya sendiri' sebagai hadiah, maka nanti kakaknya akan mengajarinya dan memberitahu maksud dari kata-kata yang dicuri dengarnya tadi siang.

Sasuke mendekati Itachi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mm .. Hadiah untukmu….Mmm.. yaitu aku sendiri… aku akan menjadikan 'diriku sendiri' sebagai hadiah untukmu, Nii-san.." Jawan Sasuke polos.

Krik. Krik.

Hening. Itachi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali memandang adiknya.

"Apa, Sasuke? Sepertinya, tadi ada suara cicak yang sedikit mengganggu pendengaranku.. " Tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke cemberut karena ia tahu pasti kakaknya mendengar suaranya dengan jelas dan tidak ada cicak di sekitar mereka.

"Aku menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiahmu.." Ulang Sasuke.

Mulut Itachi terbuka lebar, nanum buru-buru ia berdehem lalu menepuk keningnya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau tahu tidak arti dari kata-katamu barusan?" Itachi berusaha tetap tenang.

Si sulung yang baru saja menginjak usia emasnya ini tak habis pikir mengapa adiknya bisa mengatakan hal berbahaya itu dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Dalam hati ia mengutuk orang yang mengajarkan kata-kata itu pada kucing kecilnya sekaligus ia juga bersyukur bahwa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya, tak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke jika dia mengatakan itu pada orang lain – orang dewasa yang lain .

"Tidak tahu, makanya aku sekalian ingin bertanya.." Jawab Sasuke lempeng.

Keringat turun dari pelipis Itachi. kepolosan adiknya ini benar-benar berbahaya. Sekaligus ia bingung untuk menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada adik bungsunya ini.

"Begini saja, Sasuke – aku senang sekali kalau kau begitu ingin mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk memberikanku hadiah, tapi untuk hadiah yang kau tawarkan tadi, lebih baik kau tunda dulu.."

Sasuke memandang Itachi kecewa.

"He? Kenapa? Kau tak mau?"

Itachi terpojok. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sebenarnya ingin sekali-Cukup, Itachi! Hentikan!

"Sudah waktunya tidur, Otouto – besok kau masih harus ke akademi kan?" Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu berbaring miring membelakangi Sasuke.

"Oyasumi, Otouto – kau tidurlah.." Tutupnya.

Jantung Itachi nyaris lompat dari tempatnya. Dari mana Sasuke tahu kata-kata itu? Mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya? Itachi mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tetap tenang. Sosok manis adiknya yang begitu menggoda ditambah dengan sikap polosnya, itu luar biasa berbahaya. Terutama bagi Itachi sendiri.

Belakangan ini, tiba-tiba saja Itachi merindukan adiknya yang menubruknya saat menyambutnya pulang, entah kapan terakhir Sasuke melakukan itu. Dan anehnya, tiap kali ia mengingat hal itu, pikirannya malah menggeneralisir ke konteks yang lebih erotis. Dulu, ia tak merasakan apapun setiap Sasuke menyentuhnya, bahkan saat sang adik menubruknya, jelas-jelas wajah Sasuke menempel di perut bawahnya. Tapi, sekarang Itachi merasakan hal lain. Bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja, ia hampir-

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku, aku tak mengerti, mengapa harus ditunda? Aku ingin memberikannya sekarang.."

Sempurna. Sikap keras kepala dan rasa ingin tahu Sasuke yang sebesar dunia itu semakin melengkapi rasa frustrasi Itachi. disaat ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan mencoba berfikir positif, adiknya malah 'menggoda'nya – secara tidak langsung. Dan kini, Sasuke malah menggelendot ke tubuh bagian samping Itachi yang sedang berbaring miring.

"Nii-san, aku tahu kau belum tidur, bangunlah – aku penasaran.." Rengek Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh Itachi.

"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu, Sasuke.. " Jawab Itachi tak bergeming.

"Aku cukup cerdas, Nii-san, tak ada kata terlalu cepat untukku.." Bantah Sasuke.

Itachi akhirnya membalikkan badannya, dan Sasuke tersenyum lega mendapat respon dari kakaknya. Itachi memang tak kan pernah bisa menolak Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Yang kau katakan tadi itu adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya.. " Itachi mencoba memberi peringatan. Ia tahu adiknya sangat meminimalisir hal yang berbau bahaya, karena itulah ia menggunakan cara ini untuk menghindar dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali cemberut.

"Bohong, tadi kulihat gadis yang membicarakan hal itu terlihat begitu senang dan mukanya merona merah.. sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut akan bahaya.." Bantah Sasuke lagi.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya. Sudah diduga olehnya bahwa Sasuke pasti mendengarnya dari orang lain, dan ia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya pada teman-temannya untuk hal-hal yang belum ia mengerti, akhirnya, hanya pada kakaknya lah ia bisa bersikap jujur. Kini, Itachi mulai mengerti penyebab Sasuke bisa berbuat seperti ini. Ia membelai kepala adiknya dengan sayang dan menarik kepala Sasuke ke dadanya.

"Lima tahun lagi akan ku jelaskan padamu, Otouto – ketika kau menginjak usia yang sama denganku sekarang.."

Muka Sasuke merona, entah mengapa sentuhan kakaknya kali ini begitu menarik perhatiannya, lebih dari sekedar merasa nyaman, ia lebih merasa ingin disentuh lebih banyak lagi, di bagian tubuh yang lain. Sasuke merebahkan pasrah di dada Itachi dan meremas piyamanya.

"Tapi, aku ingin tahu – apa maksud dari memberikan diri sendiri? Apa aku harus bunuh diri demi dirimu? Atau aku harus memasukkan tubuhku kedalam kotak kado?"

Itachi tertawa kecil dan mencium puncak kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Mengapa kau begitu ingin memberiku hadiah, Sasuke? Apa semua penjelasanku tadi siang tidak cukup membuatmu mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Itachi, Itachi membalas tatapan Sasuke dan membelai pipinya, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Perlahan, jari mungil Sasuke menyentuh bibir Itachi.

"Bukan – hanya saja, aku begitu tertarik dengan menghadiahkan diri sendiri pada orang yang kita sayangi, rasanya begitu berharga.." Bisiknya.

Itachi terperanjat. Spontanitas Sasuke kali ini berhasil menggelitik sisi terlarang didalam dirinya. Hasrat terpendamnya beberapa terakhir ini serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. Ia ingin menyentuh Sasuke di bagian yang tidak semestinya di sentuh dan tersentuh - oleh seorang kakak maksudnya.

Tenang Itachi, adikmu itu masih lugu, bahkan ia sendiri tak mengetahui arti dari tiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Itu hanya refleksi dari rasa sayang dan kagumnya sebagai seorang adik kepada kakaknya, tidak lebih. Jangan memanfaatkan keluguan seorang anak dibawah umur, Itachi! terlebih dia adik kandungmu, dan poin terpenting adalah, dia sama-sama laki-laki seperti dirimu – demikian sugesti yang di ciptakan Itachi dalam pikirannya demi menahan dirinya agar tak menyerang adiknya saat itu juga.

"Nii-san , aku ingin memberikan diriku sendiri untukmu –" Tutup Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dan sedikit merekahkan bibir kecilnya.

Sudah cukup! Itachi tak tahan lagi, mengapa adiknya ini begitu manis? Dan lagi, sikap apa itu? Apa maksudnya membisikkan kata-kata berbahaya itu dengan wajah yang begitu meminta, suara yang berbisik hingga memejamkan mata segala? Itachi sudah lelah bertarung dengan akal sehatnya sendiri. Sasuke terlalu menggoda, anak ini benar-benar menyimpan seekor iblis penggoda didalam dirinya.

Itachi pura-pura mendengus berat.

"Kau akan menyesal, Sasuke – walaupun saat ini aku tak keberatan menjelaskannya padamu.." Jawab Itachi datar.

Sasuke membuka matanya terkejut mendengar keputusan Itachi, padahal tadi Itachi begitu menolaknya, mengapa tiba-tiba kakaknya berubah drastis seperti ini? Ah, persetan. Yang penting sekarang ini adalah rasa penasarannya terbayarkan. Sasuke antusias hingga peringatan Itachi sama sekali tak di gubrisnya.

Itachi kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang kepalanya masih bersandar didadanya, lalu memandang intens adik yang sebulan lagi berusia dua belas tahun itu sambil mulai membelai pelan bibir sang adik dengan ujung jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Ekspresi antusias Sasuke mendadak meredup kembali saat mendapat sentuhan yang tidak biasa dari Itachi. Sementara sang kakak mempererat sanggahan tangannya di tengkuk Sasuke dan mengangkat kepala Sasuke agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya, sang adik tetap terdiam menunggu hal apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Begitu pasrah dan meminta secara tidak sadar.

Masih dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, dirasakan oleh Sasuke bibir Itachi mendarat di bibirnya. Sasuke terkejut dan jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang. Ia sendiri heran mengapa hanya sentuhan antara bibir dengan bibir bisa berefek ke jantung sedemikian buruknya? Sasuke tak mengerti dan belum pernah merasakan perasaan kompleks seperti ini. Namun, bukannya menghindar, Sasuke malah terpaku, bahkan ketika bibir kakaknya mulai bergerak perlahan memagut kecil bibir mungilnya, Sasuke malah merasa begitu menyenangkan.

Uchiha kecil itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, ia merasa kasih sayang kakaknya begitu tumpah hari ini untuknya, sentuhan kakaknya yang seperti ini serasa menenggakkan madu ke dalam mulut Sasuke, begitu manis hingga menyesakkan dada, dan Sasuke menginginkan lebih. Ia meremas piyama Itachi dengan semakin kuat. Dan, kali ini lidah Itachi menyentuh bibir mungilnya, menyapu pelan disana, membasahi daging ranum itu, hingga akhirnya perlahan lidah sang kakak mendorong kecil seolah meminta izin pada Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya dan bertamu ke dalam gua hangat dan basah miliknya.

"Mmmhhaa…. Umnnn…"

Si bungsu hanya bisa merintih pelan sambil merekahkan bibirnya perlahan, mengizinkan lidah kakaknya untuk bertamu ke dalamnya, rasanya sama sekali tidak buruk, justru Sasuke menyukainya. Itachi tak pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini, dan Sasuke merasa sentuhan ini jauh lebih baik dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang biasa dilakukan Itachi padanya. Lidah sang kakak yang sudah menginvasi mulut mungilnya, kini bergerak menggeliat didalam sana. Menyapa lidah Sasuke yang masih terdiam karena Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Agak lama bereaksi, namun akhirnya Sasuke belajar dari gerakan lidah sang kakak yang seolah mencontohkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Sasuke pun mengangkat lidahnya dan menyambut ulur sapaan Itachi.

"Mmmnn.. ..Hmmpp… Nnnhh…"

Lidah mereka saling bergumul dan melumat, tapi tentu saja Itachi lebih lihai mendominasi pertarungan kecil tersebut. Dengan penuh gairah, Itachi mengecap seluruh rasa manis yang tersebar didalam mulut adiknya. Lidah Sasuke yang masih lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan miliknya, semakin memudahkan Itachi untuk menguasai Sasuke. Sesekali ia menghisap agak kuat lidah sang adik dan dijawab oleh erangan Sasuke dan tubuhnya yang sedikit tersentak. Dirasakan pula oleh Itachi, adik manisnya ini mulai kesulitan bernafas. Merasa tak tega, Itachi melepas ciumannya. Dipandangnya wajah Sasuke yang kini merona merah jambu disekitar pipi dan bawah matanya, lidah yang masih sedikit terkulai dibibir luarnya dan air liur yang mulai terkumpul di pinggir bibirnya. Itachi menjilat pelan air liur Sasuke yang nyaris tumpah itu.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Tadi sudah kukatakan padamu, bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu berbahaya.."

Sasuke yang sedikit terengah hanya menggelengkan lemah kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa pandangannya mengabur. Ia terlalu bahagia, ia menginginkan lagi sentuhan kakaknya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, tak pernah ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar seperti ini saat disentuh Itachi, ini pertama kalinya dan Sasuke begitu antusias dan penasaran, ia ingin lagi. Lebih lagi.

"Ini adalah tahap awal dari pertanyaanmu tentang 'memberikan diri sendiri sebagai hadiah' ..dan lebih baik kita hentikan sampai disini sebelum terlanjur jauh melangkah.."

Genggaman tangannya di piyama Itachi semakin kuat, ia tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan barusan, entah mengapa rasanya belum cukup, sepertinya akan ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan lagi jika di teruskan. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada sang kakak. Bahkan disaat seperti itu, sikap manjanya masih berlaku dan semakin membuat Itachi kehilangan kendali.

"A-ajarkan aku, Nii-san … " Pinta Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih disembunyikan di dada sang kakak.

Itachi ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga daripada harus menodai adiknya, rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh beberapa waktu lalu pada Sasuke yang sama sekali bukan cinta seorang kakak terhadap adiknya semakin menyulut birahi Itachi mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang begitu polos dan manis. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan langsung menidurkan Sasuke dikasurnya. Dengan sanggahan kedua tangannya, Itachi kini berada diatas Sasuke dan memandang wajah adiknya yang sedang terpaling tak sanggup menolak adiknya lagi, Itachi merundukkan badannya, namun tidak menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau akan menyesal, Otouto .. " Bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke.

Masih terlalu muda untuk Sasuke mengerti arti menyesal karena peristiwa ini menurutnya justru begitu menyenangkan. Baginya tak ada yang lebih indah daripada kehangatan Itachi, dan kehangatan Itachi yang berbeda hari ini, membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar daripada berfikir tentang penyesalan.

Mendengar bisikan panas Itachi, Sasuke merinding dan menahan nafasnya. Entah mengapa semua reaksi yang terjadi padanya begitu spontan, debaran jantung, rintihan dan lainnya semua diluar kendali Sasuke. Ia benar-benar menyukai perasaan ini. Bahagia. Inikah yang disebut bahagia?

Tangan Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke dan mencium jemari Sasuke dengan lembut, Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar memperhatikan seluruh gerak gerik sang kakak. Sungguh, Itachi benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan berbeda. Seumur-umur ia menjadi adik Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak tak pernah mencium tangannya. Biasanya Itachi mencium, kening, pipi dan puncak kepalanya saja.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Sasuke – apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu.." Lanjut Itachi sambil mencium telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya tak mengerti, apa maksud dari bertanggung jawab? Selama ini Itachi selalu bertanggung jawab padanya kan? Pertanyaan tak terjawab Sasuke segera terinterupsi oleh sentuhan bibir Itachi di lehernya, kali ini Sasuke merasakan hisapan lembut di bawah telinganya. Geli sekali, Sasuke ingin berontak dan menghindar, tapi yang terjadi malah ia memiringkan kepalanya seolah memberi akses yang lebih lebar untuk kakaknya.

Gesekan bibir Itachi kini berganti dengan usapan lidah basah Itachi, pagutan lembut yang mengawali sentuhan dilehernya tadi kini berubah menjadi jilatan sensual dan hisapan yang menggairahkan, sesekali terdengar suara kecupan basah bibir Itachi dilehernya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Nafasnya mulai memburu, mengapa sentuhan ini begitu menyenangkan dan menggoda? Terlalu dini untuk Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya terangsang, bagaimana tidak, mimpi basah pun Sasuke belum mengalaminya, wajar jika ia tak mengerti tentang reaksi-reaksi yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ngnghh.. Nii-san.. Geli.. " Rintihnya lagi.

Dan rintihan tertahan adiknya itu benar-benar menutup sempurna logika Itachi, ia tak tahan lagi, ia ingin memiliki adiknya—sepenuhnya. Tidak hanya sebagai adik tapi sebagai sesuatu yang lebih intim dan tempat untuknya berbagi cinta dan asmara. Itachi membuka kancing piyama Sasuke, dan mendaratkan hidungnya di tulang leher Sasuke, menghirup aroma manis dan penuh keluguan milik adiknya. Wajahnya kembali di turun kan dan berhenti di puting susu Sasuke, kembali memagut halus butiran mungil yang sedikit menonjol tegang disana, sambil tangan yang satunya memilin puting susu yang sebelahnya. Tubuh adiknya yang belum sepenuhnya tumbuh bagi Itachi adalah menantang, begitu menggoda untuk dirusak dan dihancurkan. Aura seduktif yang masih diselimuti oleh keluguan dan ketidakberdosaan semakin menyempurnakan keindahan aura Sasuke.

"Kakak… sakit… Mmnn.. Aku merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman…" Rengek Sasuke.

Itachi menghentikan serangannya sejenak, ia bingung dengan sakit yang dimaksud Sasuke, apakah ia terlalu kasar atau terburu-buru? Bagaimanapun, Sasuke masih kecil, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kegiatan orang dewasa seperti ini.

"Apanya yang sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

Naluri seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya cukup mengurangi kebuasan birahi Itachi pada adiknya. Ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. Sang adik hanya merebah lemah didada kakaknya dengan nafas terengah dan mata yang tertutup rapat. Terlihat oleh Itachi, Sasuke menutup kedua kakinya yang gemetar. Sepertinya Itachi mulai menangkap sinyal yang diberikan Sasuke, namun ia masih ingin memastikannya langsung pada Sasuke.

"Mm.. Itu...Mm.." Sasuke hanya menggumam ragu sambil menekusupkan satu tangannya ke bagian pribadinya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat sikap malu-malu Sasuke. Ia mengerti Sasuke pasti belum mengerti maksud dari kata'sakit' yang dikeluhkannya tadi. Tak banyak bicara, Itachi langsung mengangkat Sasuke dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Lalu membuka celananya sambil merengkuh dada Sasuke agar punggungnya menyender didadanya.

"Kakak…. Tu-tunggu… kenapa celanaku…"

Sang kakak mendengus geli dan mencium telinga Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu, Otouto – agar sakitnya hilang…" Bisiknya panas.

"Ta—tapi… Ini.. memalukan…"

Tentu saja, Sasuke merasa malu, kemaluan itu adalah bagian pribadi yang tak boleh ditunjukkan pada orang lain, itu etikanya. Namun, pandangannya kembali mengabur saat dirasakannya mulut Itachi kembali melumat lehernya ditambah kini tangan sang kakak meraba lembut penisnya yang belum begitu besar namun sudah mencukupi syarat untuk dikatakan menegang. Rasa geli mulai menyeruak di penisnya.

"Ah.. Nii-san.. Ngng… Jangan di pegang, kotor… Hmmnn…"

Itachi tak menjawab rengekan Sasuke, tangannya mulai sibuk mengurut pelan penis Sasuke dan sedikit mengocoknya, hingga gland penis Sasuke muncul dari balik frenulumnya, Itachi menyeringai tipis melihat adiknya dipastikan sudah mengalami terangsang. Ditambah dengan gerak badan Sasuke yang sedikit menggelinjang dalam rengkuhannya, dan mulutnya tak berhenti merintih dan merengek.

"Ahmm… Ah… Nii-san… Ini aneh.. .. Ukh… Hngng…"

Sasuke tersentak-sentak dan kini kaki Sasuke terbuka lebar, Itachi semakin semangat untuk memberikan adiknya pengalaman yang menakjubkan baginya. Itachi mempercepat kocokannya, dengan ibu jari yang digerakkannya memutar diujung kepala penisnya. Tangan Sasuke meremas celana Itachi menahan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Walaupun Sasuke tak mengerti bahwa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kenikmatan. Ia lebih mengarah ke rasa nyaman dan menyenangkan ketimbang mengerti arti kenikmatan birahi.

"Ah,, Kakak.. Mm.. A- aku… ingin ke toilet.. Ahhh.. Lepas.." Sasuke mulai berontak dan menahan tangan Itachi yang masih mengocok penisnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi seduktif.

"Ra-rasanya.. Ahh.. Hngg… Aneh, seperti mau pipis.. Haahh.. Hmnn…"

Itachi tersenyum geli dan malah mempererat dekapannya menghindari Sasuke berontak lebih banyak, sementara kocokan di penisnya sengaja semakin di percepat. Sang kakak tahu pasti bahwa adiknya sudah mendekati klimaks, namun ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti. Adiknya tidak seperti Naruto yang di usia dua belas tahun sudah mengerti hal-hal seputar orang dewasa. Keluarga mereka yang ketat tak membiarkan Sasuke mengerti hal tersebut sebelum tiba waktunya.

"Hoo? Tak apa, pipis disini saja.." Jawab Itachi enteng.

"A-apa? Ah… Ngh.. Ahh….Ahhhhh… Nii-san… Nanti kasurmu… Ahhh.. Kotor.." Rengekan Sasuke semakin intens.

Tak menanggapi Sasuke lagi, Itachi menjilat telinga adiknya dan tangan kirinya memilin puting susu Sasuke. Manis sekali, kepolosan adiknya benar-benar memabukkan, sepertinya besok ia harus pergi ke psikiater untuk berkonsultasi masalah keabnormalannya. Mungkin ia mengidap pedophilia. Ah, Itachi tak peduli, salah siapa Sasuke harus semanis itu?

"Ahhh… Ahhh…. Nii-san… Hmmng… Aku… Aku… Ahhh… Berhenti kak, nanti aku- Ahhhhh…."

Teriakan tertahan Sasuke yang terakhir dibarengi dengan melelehnya cairan kental namun bening dari penis Sasuke. Itachi tahu Sasuke mencapai puncak kenikmatan, namun masih terlalu muda untuk memproduksi sperma, mungkin itu hanya cairan pelumas atau sekresi lain saja. Dirasakan oleh tangannya, penis Sasuke berdenyut senang. Semua reaksi spontan Sasuke memuaskan Itachi. Ia senang bisa memberikan adiknya pengalaman baru walaupun belum saatnya.

Adiknya terkulai lemas menyender didadanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah, Itachi menjilat cairan yang barusan meleleh dari penis Sasuke, memang bukan sperma tapi rasanya tidak buruk, mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan, Sasuke akan benar-benar memproduksi sperma yang sebenarnya. Setelah itu, Itachi mencium kening dan puncak kepala Sasuke dengan sayang. Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Sasuke, kau masih ingin memberikan dirimu sendiri sebagai hadiah untukku?" Bisik Itachi sambil terus menciumi kening Sasuke.

"Me—memangnya, apa maksud dari memberikan diri sendiri? Apa tadi aku belum termasuk memberikan diriku sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke disela nafasnya yang terengah.

Sang kakak tertawa kecil.

"Belum sepenuhnya Sasuke, baiklah, karena kau anak yang baik, aku akan membocorkan rahasia tentang pertanyaanmu itu.."

Sasuke tersentak dan kembali antusias, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kakak.

"Apa itu?"

Itachi memandang lembut Sasuke dan membelai pipinya sambil tetap tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya.

"Maksud dari memberikan diri sendiri adalah menjadikan dirimu bersatu denganku, Sasuke - menjadikan dirimu sendiri adalah milikku, kekasihku - butuh perasaan cinta yang mendalam bukan hanya konteks adik kakak atau teman, tapi konteks yang lebih intim, mungkin bisa diawali dari rasa saling tertarik.." Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke terpana, ia mengerti tentang perasaan cinta yang dijelaskan kakaknya walaupun ia belum pernah mengalaminya.

"Jika saat seperti tadi kau melakukan semua itu padaku, dan aku begitu menerima bahkan menginginkan lebih, apa itu bisa dikatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi menggeleng namun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Perasaan cinta itu lebih kompleks Sasuke, tapi tak masalah setidaknya kau bereaksi positif terhadap sentuhanku. Rasa cinta itu mungkin akan lebih posesif, rasa memiliki yang begitu besar, takut cintanya itu direbut orang, dan lain sebagainya.."

Sasuke menunduk dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Itachi.

"Nii-san, kalau ada definisi seperti itu, berarti aku memang mencintaimu sejak lama – aku hanya tak tahu.. kini aku mengerti, mengapa aku begitu ingin memberikan diriku sendiri padamu, mungkin itu adalah insting yang menuntunku untuk mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Sasuke.

Itachi kali ini terdiam, belum berani memberikan keputusan untuk menilai perasaan Sasuke. Tapi, ia akan tetap menjadi Itachi yang selalu ada untuk Sasuke. Biarlah waktu yang akan memastikan semua perasaan Sasuke. Bukan Itachi tak percaya, tapi Sasuke masih terlalu dini untuk mengenal rumitnya perasaan cinta. Itachi akan menunggu Sasuke sampai benar-benar bisa dipastikan perasaan apa yang tumbuh dalam hati Sasuke. Dengan lembut Itachi membelai kepala Sasuke.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, Nii-san.." Bisik Sasuke yang cukup mengejutkan Itachi. Ia memang sudah tahu, tapi ia hanya tak menyangka ternyata adiknya masih memegang tekad awalnya.

Itachi memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia menodai adiknya, ia menghilangkan kepolosan dan keluguan adiknya. Kini ia melumuri adiknya dengan dosa yang amat manis, lebih manis dari madu. Begitupun, Itachi mencintai adiknya, lebih dari siapapun, lebih dari apapun, lebih dari sekedar kakak terhadap adiknya. Dan kini, adiknya menawarkan diri - meminta padanya untuk segera dimiliki dan bersatu dengannya. Antara senang dan menyesal, Itachi merasa begitu tersiksa.

Akhirnya, Itachi merebahkan kembali tubuh adiknya di tempat tidur, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sang adik, Itachi membuka celana piyamanya sendiri sekaligus celana dalamnya, Sasuke memalingkan mukanya karena malu kalau harus melihat bagian tubuh rahasia kakaknya. Memang dulu mereka sering mandi bersama, tapi setelah Itachi mulai sering menolak mandi bersama, kini Sasuke merasa agak canggung. Itachi membelai pipi Sasuke dan menolehkan wajah adiknya agar memandangnya. Takut-takut Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri memandang Itachi.

Setelah bagian bawahnya sudah tak berbalut apapun, Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengarahkannya ke penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi, membimbingnya untuk menangkup benda terlarang tersebut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, ia benar-benar malu, ditangannya kini mendarat organ kelaki-lakian kakaknya yang jelas sudah jauh lebih besar dari terakhir ia melihatnya, ditambah bagian itu menegang dan berdiri tegak - juga sedikit basah dan licin. Rambut kemaluan yang bersarang dipangkalnya membuat Sasuke berpendapat bahwa itu seksi, Sasuke belum memilikinya, jadi ia merasa sedikit kagum.

Sambil membimbing tangan Sasuke agar meremas dan mengocok penisnya dengan tangan kirinya, jari tengah kanannya mulai meraba belahan bokong Sasuke, mencari lubang mungil milik adiknya. Berkat pelumas dari cairan Sasuke yang meleleh saat klimaks tadi, Itachi tak terlalu kesulitan untuk mencoba menginvasi lubang anus adiknya.

"Nii-san… Sakit… Mmmnn…."

Itachi merundukkan tubuhnya lagi dan mencium kening Sasuke bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Rileks, Otouto – aku janji rasa sakitnya akan segera hilang.."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk rileks, meskipun sulit. Memang dibalik rasa sakit tersebut, terselip rasa panas yang menggoda. Penisnya yang belum terlalu besar mulai menegang lagi setelah orgasme pertama sebelumnya. Itachi tersenyum melihatnya, adiknya memang cepat untuk belajar. Kemudian, dirasa sudah lebih rileks, Itachi memasukan jari telunjuknya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan untuk menenangkannya Itachi mencium tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi dibimbingnya untuk memanjakan penisnya.

"Nii-san… Nii-san… Ngngng…"

Baiklah, sesi persiapan dirasa cukup oleh Itachi, ia mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan dari anus Sasuke dan beranjak ke lemarinya mengambil sebotol pelumas lalu kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Sasuke, aku minta kau menahan suaramu, atau Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan bangun. Rasanya akan sakit sekali tapi kalau kau bisa rileks seperti tadi, maka sakitnya akan segera menghilang.."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus memandang kakaknya yang kini sibuk melumuri penisnya sendiri kemudian giliran lubang anusnya dengan cairan licin tersebut. Ia akan bersatu dengan Itachi, ia akan menjadi milik Itachi. Kini Sasuke mengerti mengapa gadis tadi siang begitu histeris saat mendengar kata 'menghadiahkan diri sendiri', ternyata memang begitu berharga dan membahagiakan. Sasuke berterima kasih pada gadis tersebut dalam hati.

Akhirnya Itachi mulai merendahkan pinggulnya dan mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Sasuke, menggeseknya pelan dan Sasuke hanya bisa lebih melebarkan kakinya. Sambil mengulum mulut sang adik dengan lembut, Itachi mendorong pelan kejantanannya dilubang mungil Sasuke. Dilihatnya adik bungsunya yang manis mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan teriakan dan airmatanya terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya, begitupun Sasuke tetap memandang sosok yang dicintainya. Tangannya gemetar mencengkeram lengan atas Itachi dan nafasnya tertahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Otouto? Kita hentikan saja?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi dan spontan langsung menggeleng pelan dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul sang kakak mencegah Itachi membatalkan ritual 'suci' nya. Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kejujuran adiknya, ia mengecup kening dan kedua mata Sasuke dengan sayang sambil terus mendorong masuk penisnya ke lubang surga sang adik.

"Tahan, Sasuke –" Setelah berkata begitu, Itachi membekap halus mulut Sasuke dan mendorong sedikit keras ke dalam lubang adiknya.

"Hmmmpp… Mmmppp… Uffhhhh…" Seru Sasuke tertahan dengan mulut yang ditutup oleh Itachi.

Airmatanya mengalir, sakit sekali, tubuhnya terasa penuh. Kakinya gemetar dan matanya terbuka lebar. Namun, dibalik itu Sasuke merasa bahagia karena sekarang ia bersatu dengan kakaknya, ia benar-benar merasakan kehadiran kakaknya di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke mencintai Itachi, kini ia yakin akan hal itu. Ia menginginkan kakaknya bukan sekedar sebagai seorang adik, tapi sebagai kekasih. Ia percaya Itachi akan membimbingnya untuk hubungan yang ke arah sana.

Bekapan tangan Itachi di mulut Sasuke mengendur dan dilihat oleh si sulung, Sasuke sedang mengatur nafasnya, walaupun ia tahu adiknya masih gemetar. Penisnya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh lubang Sasuke, sepertinya akan mustahil Itachi bisa menggerakkannya. Akhirnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu jepitan otot anus Sasuke mengendur. Tangannya turun ke bawah dan meraih penis Sasuke sambil mengurutnya perlahan dan teratur, bermaksud memberikan kenikmatan untuk Sasuke.

"Nii-san… Suki… Ahhh… Aku sudah menjadi milikmu kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu mengulum kembali mulut adiknya. Manis sekali. Adiknya begitu menginginkan dirinya. Namun, Itachi mengerti bahwa sekalipun suatu saat mereka akan saling menyambut perasaaan cinta mereka, maka mereka tiba di ruang gelap yang tanpa cahaya masa depan. Cinta yang penuh dosa dan terlarang. Itachi sangat menyadari hal itu. Bahkan memikirkannya sudah mengoyak perasaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, penisnya merasa lebih melonggar walaupun masih terasa sempit, setidaknya kontraksi yang mengunci penisnya sudah mengendur, dan dilihatnya Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil tetap mengigit bibirnya, Itachi mulai bergerak. Begitu lambat dan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan adiknya. Sudah cukup ia menodainya, ia tak mamu memberinya trauma fisik dan psikis.

"Kau milikku, Sasuke – " Bisik Itachi hangat.

"Mmm… Hahhh... Nii-saaann…. Aahhhh…" Erang Sasuke tertahan merasakan gesekan di bagian bawahnya. Rasa sakitnya sudah menghilang.

Sasuke merangkul tengkuk kakaknya dan menariknya meminta sang kakak untuk mendekapnya. Ia ingin dicintai, ia haus akan cinta Itachi. Terlebih ia baru saja dikenalkan oleh cinta baru yang luar biasa. Sasuke merasa belum cukup. Terlebih hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kakaknya dimana tujuh belas tahun kebelakang, tepat di hari dan tanggal ini, sang kakak terlahir didunia, orang yang mencintai dan dicintai hadir dan tercipta didunia ini untuknya. Sasuke merasa bahagia.

Itachi mempercepat gerakannya namun tidak terlalu dalam, ia tahu batasan adiknya. Ia akan sabar menunggu sampai adiknya benar-benar tumbuh dewasa dan siap menerima serangan yang lebih ganas dari ini. Toh, begini pun Itachi sudah merasa puas. Kocokan tangannya di penis Sasuke semakin cepat, sepertinya adiknya pun akan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Nii-san… Se-sepertinya kali ini aku…. Ahhh… Kak, sudah.. Mnnhh… Nanti aku… Ahhh.."

"Tak apa, Sasuke – Aku mengerti …"

Adiknya ini masih kecil, masih banyak yang belum dia bisa kendalikan. Terlebih dalam hal yang luar biasa ekstrim ini. Tak masalah bagi Itachi jika Sasuke akan mengotori tempat tidurnya, toh Sasuke kecil juga sering mengompol ditempat tidurnya. Usianya yang sekarang memang belum terproduksi sperma yang sempurna, jadi Sasuke mungkin akan mensekresikan cairan lain saat klimaks. Urine misalnya.

Itachi tak tahan lagi, ia pun akan mencapai klimaksnya. Maka, ia semakin mempercepat kocokannya di penis Sasuke walaupun masih menjaga tempo sodokan di lubang adiknya. Sasuke semakin menggelinjang, tangannya meremas sprei tempat tidur dengan kuat, erangannya semakin intens.

"Kak.. Ohh.. Nii-san… Aku tak mau mengotori tempat tidurmu.. Ahhh…"

Sasuke mulai meronta, ia berusaha menghindar dari serangan Itachi. Ini berbahaya pikirnya. Namun, tentu saja Itachi menahan tubuh adiknya dan sedikit menindihnya agar adiknya tidak 'kabur'. Itachi tahu adiknya begitu malu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, klimaks adalah kebutuhan utama dalam bercinta. Dan Itachi ingin adiknya merasakan hal itu, berulang-ulang jika memang bisa.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke – Aku sama sekali tak masalah kau mengotori tempat tidurku.. Nah, keluarkan… jangan ditahan Otouto…. Agar kau tak malu, mari kita keluarkan bersama.." Desah Itachi menenangkan Sasuke.

"Ka—Kakak… Ahh… Ke—Keluar… Hmmmpp… Tidak… Hentikan… Aku tak mau… Jangan keluar…"

Merasa gemas, Itachi kali ini memberanikan diri menusuk anus Sasuke lebih dalam dan kelenjar prostat adiknya di tubruknya. Sasuke spontan mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dan kakinya mengejang, anusnya berkontraksi hebat. Itachi meringis karena ia nyaris mengalami ejakulasi saat itu. Namun, ia masih menarik nafas panjang mencoba rileks.

"Aaaaargghh… Nii-san…Maaf… Ahhhh.. Maaf…."

Tentu saja Itachi mengerti maksud adiknya meminta maaf, setelah sekian lama adiknya tak tidur di tempat tidurnya dan bangun dengan tempat tidur yang basah, kini masa itu seolah terulang kembali. Itachi tersenyum ringan dan membelai kening adiknya, membantunya menikmati klimaks yang intens. Penis Itachi kini semakin berkedut, klimaks benar-benar menderanya, ingin segera dilepaskan. Akhirnya ia mencengkeram pinggul Sasuke dan menyodokkan penisnya agak keras dan dalam.

"Aahhhhh - Sasukeee…."

Bahkan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang begitu tenang dan kalem, tak bisa menahan dahsyatnya kenikmatan orgasme. Spermanya berebutan keluar dan berlari kedalam lubang adiknya. Sengaja ia membiarkan penisnya tetap bersarang di anus Sasuke, ia tahu rasa hangat sperma bisa membantu relaksasi Sasuke selanjutnya. Dan benar saja, dilihatnya sang adik memejamkan matanya penuh rasa nikmat dan memasuki masa relaksasi. Itachi tersenyum dan mencium pipi adiknya. Ia juga sedang menikmati sesi relaksasi, menunggu penisnya melemas dan beristirahat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

"Uhmm.. Nii-san… Tempat tidurmu basah – maaf…"

Itachi terkekeh dan mengacak lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Tak apa, asal besok kau membantuku membersihkannya"

Sasuke cemberut namun ia juga merasa malu sekaligus senang.

"Lain kali aku ingin memberikan diriku sendiri tapi bukan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tapi sebagai apapunlah itu, kapanpun Nii-san menginginkanku.."

"Hee? Adikku berubah menjadi anak nakal kah?" Ledek Itachi.

Sasuke memukul pelan dada Itachi, ia sedikit meringis saat dirasakannya penis sang kakak melemas dan melesak keluar diikuti cairan kental dan panas keluar dari lubang anusnya. Dan setelah itu sang kakak menghempaskan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Kau tak senang? Aku tak memuaskanmu?" Tanya Sasuke agak kecewa.

Itachi menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau luar biasa, Otouto—dan kau hampir membunuhku saking nikmatnya.."

Muka si bungsu merona dan hanya mengukir senyum tipis yang terkesan manja.

"Mmm .. Selamat ulang tahun, Nii-san .. " Bisik Sasuke sambil memberanikan diri mengecup hidung Itachi.

Itachi sedikit terbelalak mendapat perlakuan manis dari adiknya ini dan kembali terkekeh, Ah – bahagia sekali. Ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya yang paling spesial. Tidak, mungkin tahun depan dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya akan semakin berharga. Jika, Sasuke tetap berada disampingnya tentu. Itachi bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan adiknya. Ia bertanggung jawab atas itu sebagai kakak dan-err, sebagai kekasihnya juga sekarang. Mungkin.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke.."

Melihat adiknya mulai mengantuk dan matanya sepertinya sudah tak sanggup terbuka lagi, Itachi membelai pipi sang adik lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambi tissue untuk membersihkan tubuh Sasuke. Sang kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya, hingga mungkin ia akan rela menjadi pelayan atau budak sang adik demi kebahagiaannya. Cinta terlarang telah terjalin di awal usia emas Itachi, namun ia tak menyesal. Selama ia masih bisa menjaga Sasuke dan menjamin adiknya itu bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

"Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu sekalipun kau membenciku, Sasuke – mungkin suatu saat nanti…"

Airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Itachi ke wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sudah terlelap.

"Itulah arti diriku sebagai kakakmu.." Tutupnya.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aaaahhh.. Dedek nakaaal yaaa .. Masa kasur abang di basahin? Pan dedek udah dua belas tahun *lol*_**

 ** _Besok-besok kalo mau ehem, siapin perlak dulu ya bang, biar ga repot udahannya. *plak*_**

 ** _Gimana bang, hadiah dari dedek sepesial banget kaaan? *digaplok*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best Regards._**


End file.
